Union:The Alliance
The Alliance was formed the 9th of june by King Gaaragodaime of Dark thunder. The first 2 clans in The Alliance were Dark thunder and Legion of Bandos. The Alliance is run by the King, which is the ultimate king over the alliance. This is currently King Gaaragodaime, though there is a possibility that King Mal Pat of Legion of Bandos might want the seat of the King, but since Dark thunder is much stronger in numbers he cannot wage war on us, since that will defienatly result in Dark thunder's victory. This union follows this Constitution Union members Clans *Clan name: [[Clan:Dark Thunder|'Dark Thunder']] **Leader: Available throne* **Representative: Not elected yet **Facts: This clan originally started their union under the King, however, when the King leaves the clan, as he has announced he will do soon, this will no longer be the main clan of the union. The King will form a new clan to lead the union. *Clan name: Unknown clan name **Leader: Unknown name **Representative: Not elected yet **Facts: This clan is one of the newest members of the union. It is lead by one of the King's real life friends, whose username is unknown. This clan announced that they would form a mercenary/assassins guild in the clan. *Clan name: Central Order **Leader: The King **Representative: The King **Facts: This clan hasn't been formed yet, but when it does so it is going to take the position as the main clan from Dark Thunder. *Clan name: Legion of Bandos **Leader: Wild Things **Representative: Wild Things **Facts: Not much is known about this clan. *Clan name: [[Clan:Hazeel's Kinshra'hai|'Hazeel's Kinshra'hai']] **Leader: Grandmaster Ra Va **Representative: Not elected yet **Facts: This clan is still not officially part of the union until they have been chartered. Projects Any Vice-Captain+ can post their ideas for projects *Union primary priority............More member clans *Union secondary priority........Diplomacy with the The Triumvirate _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Title: Mobilization-- 09:49, August 10, 2011 (UTC) All lords and captains are to start mass recruiting and training soldiers. Any reason for not being able to help the mobilization is to be reported to the King. Comments: Support--the King 08:58, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I agree with you Spirittree. The clan needs more soldiers. That wouldn't only be good for the clan but also for the union, as our army still makes up most of the union's army. I will put out a project to help this cause. I believe that we should focus on training soldiers for the 1st Division first. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Title: Taxes--the King 10:01, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Member clans of The Alliance that have 20 or more members are required to pay an amount of 10,000 gold coins a month, unless they send at least 10 soldiers to the Allied Divisions who will fight in our wars. Comments: _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Title: Diplomatic ties with triumvirate--the King 09:36, August 25, 2011 (UTC) We want diplomacy with The Triumvirate. Comments: _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Title: Union website--the King 09:36, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I though of making a website for union members. Comments: _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Title: Mobilization--the King 09:36, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Start asking more clans to join. Comments: _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Title: New Moon Company--the King 08:24, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Vice-Captain Karan Dagar of the 1st Division has been put on the job of creating the New Moon Company* of the 1st Division. Comments: _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Title: Constiution--Oscar Bendix Harr 08:02, September 2, 2011 (UTC) The King, the High Council and the new Central House of Representatives are working on our constitution. Comments: _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Ranking In The Alliance the Clan Camp update ranks are used, though Admin is usually lower then both Captain and Vice-Captain. The Alliance's ranking system is complex and sometimes confusing, mainly caused by the titles such as Pages, Squires, Knights and Lord, High Lords. Since most military duties were moved to the newly introduced Allied Divisions, however, the ranking has become much simpler, as lords and high lords now usually stay out of the Allied Divisions' military buisness, and their ranks are therefore, somewhat a different thing. Now the highest possible military related rank is captain. -the King Due to the confusion, the importance of a rank or title is now usually measured in a scale from 1-11, 1 being the lowest and 11 the highest, for example, the King is of level 11 importance, the highest possible level of importance, and a recruit is of level 1 importance, the lowest possible level of importance. Anything level 6 importance or above is considered really important, and level 8 is the highest possible military related rank of importance, being that of a Captain. Sub-ranks, ranks that are related to the main rank like 'Senior recruits', are importance ranked with a letter, a being the best and f being the lowest, after their main rank's importance, so 'Senior recruits' are 1-a since 'Senior recruit' is the highest recruit rank. New Ranking System Example: Clan Chat Rank/ New Rank/ Importance level *Recruit/ Recruit/ 1 Recruit is the lowest rank in our system. Recruits make up the backbone of our army. Recruit is the first rank given to new members of the clan and the union, even if they aren't soldiers. There are usually 4 recruits '''assigned to 1 '''squad, which is led by a sergeant :*Recruit/ Senior recruit/ 1-a :Senior recruit is a rank given to more senior recruits. *Corperal/ Flagbearer/ 2 Flagbeare'''r is the second lowest rank in our system. '''Flagbearers are responsible for keeping up morale within the military. There is usually 1 f'lagbearer' assigned to 1 squad, which is led by a sergeant. :*Corperal/ Second Flagbearer/ 2-c :Second Flagbearers are ranked above ordinary Flagbearers. :*Corperal/ First Flagbearer/ 2-b :First Flagbearers are ranked above Second Flagbearers. :*Corperal/''' Elite Flagbearer'/ 2-a :'Elite Flagbearer is a rank rarely used within the military. This rank is the most senior '''Flagbearer rank. *Sergeant/ Sergeant/ 4 Sergeants lead squads made up of recruits and flagbearers. Sergeants tend to be knights. :*Sergeant/ Knight Sergeant/ 4-b :Knight Sergeants are ranked above ordinary sergeants. Knight Sergeants are the most common form of sergeant as most of those who become sergeants are knights and those who weren't already knights often become knights after they reach the rank of sergeant. :*Sergeant/ Master Knight Sergeant/ 4-a :Master Knight Sergeant is the most senior form of sergeant *Lieutenant/ Company Commander/ 5 Company commander lead companies made up of 4 smaller squads. Company commander is also the first officer rank in our system. :*Lieutenant/''' Silver Class Company Commander'/ 5-b :'Silver Class Company Commander''' are ranked above ordinary company commanders. :*Lieutenant/ Gold Class Company Commander/ 5-a :Silver Class Company Commander is the most senior form of company commander. *Lieutenant/ Lieutenant/ 6 The third highest military rank. *Lieutenant/ Vice-Captain/ 7 The second highest military rank. *Captain/ Captain/ 8 The highest military rank. Captains lead the divisions that the Allied Divisions got its name from. :*Captain/ Lord Captain/ 8-a :The Lord Captain is the highest among the captains. The Lord Captain leads a division of his own just like ordinary captains. *Admin/ Lord/ 6-8 The leader of a noble family. Lordship is given by the king to his most trusted soldiers. *Deputy Owner/ High Lord/ 10 High Lords make up the clans administrative power. High Lordship is given by the king to his most trusted lords. High Lords have many functions and also work as judges. *Owner/ The King/ 11 The King is the ultimate leader of everything and everyone. Available Positions in The Alliance Example ______________________________________________________________________''Division name'' *''Position name/ Quantity needed/ Requirements/ Importance level'' Contact the King if you feel you can take one of these positions. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Military positions in the Allied Divisions ______________________________________________________________________________1st Division *Captain/ 1 / 90+ Combat, RuneScape membership/ level 7 *Vice-Captain/ 1/ 75+ Combat/ level 6 SEAT TAKEN--Oscar Bendix Harr 02:54, June 22, 2011 (UTC) *Lieutenant/ 1 /70+ Combat/ level 5 *Recruit As many as possible None/ level 1 ______________________________________________________________________________2nd Division *Captain/ 1/ 90+ Combat, RuneScape membership/ level 7 *Vice-Captain/ 1/ 75+ Combat/ level 6 SEAT TAKEN--Oscar Bendix Harr 07:53, June 22, 2011 (UTC) *Lieutenant/ 1/ 70+ Combat/ level 5 *Recruit/ As many as possible/ None/ level 1 ______________________________________________________________________________3rd Division *Vice-Captain 1 75+ Combat/ level 6 *Lieutenant/ 1/ 70+ Combat/ level 5 SEAT TAKEN--Oscar Bendix Harr 01:33, June 22, 2011 (UTC) *Recruit/ As many as possible None/ level 1 ______________________________________________________________________________4th Division *Captain/ 1/ 90+ Combat, RuneScape membership/ level 7 *Vice-Captain/ 1/ 75+ Combat/ level 6 *Lieutenant/ 1/ 70+ Combat/ level 5 *Recruit/ As many as possible/ None/ level 1 ______________________________________________________________________________5th Division *Vice-Captain/ 1/ 80+ Combat, RuneScape membership/ level 6 *Lieutenant/ 1/ 75+ Combat/ level 5 *Minarai kenshi/ As many as possible/ 30+ Combat/ level 2 ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Positions in the Department of Research and Development ___________________________________________________________________________________________ *Captain/ 1/ 75+ Combat, 60+ Herblore, RuneScape membership/ level 8 *Vice-Captain/ 1/ 70+ Combat, 50+ Herblore, RuneScape membership/ level 7 *Head Researcher/ 1/ 60+ Combat, 40+ Herblore, RuneScape membership/ level 6 *Recruit/ As many as possible/ RuneScape membership/ level 1 ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Diplomatic positions ___________________________________________________________________________________________ *Diplomat/ As many as possible/ None/ level 2 ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Awards Click here to view a detailed list of awards The award system was created by Tzur and the King on the 4th of september 2011. The award system was created as a system to guide the members of The Alliance to try to do something good for the union. Joining The Alliance If your clan is new and you are seeking help and protection from a bigger clan the you should consider joining The Alliance. To join add either gaaragodaime or anyone from the Council of the High Lords. Owners will propably be given a place in either of the Councils. Comments and Advice Please write a comment on how I could improve, or what I am doing wrong or right Category:Unions